Warriors: Meowgic School :)
by Thunderstar of shadowclan
Summary: Warrior cats go to hogwarts! I know this has been done before but its a good idea so I'm doing it again :P


**Chapter 1: ****the Hogwarts express**

Smoke billowed out of the smokestack on the Hogwarts Express hiding the scarlet steam engine in a thick gray cloud. Heathertail, Lionblaze, and Spiderleg sat in a compartment near the front of the train. They were munching honey frogs (chocolate is bad for cats people!) and licorice tails.

"Hey Spiderleg" mewed Lionblaze "what card did you get?"

"Bluestar, the hogwarts headmaster" responded Spiderleg holding out the card "want it? I have tons of her." (Yea I had to make her the headmaster don't judge)

"No thanks," responded Lionblaze opening yet, another package of Bertie-botts every flavor beans "I have Bluestar."

"I'LL TAKE IT!" Shrieked Heathertail diving across the compartment and snatching the card out of Spiderleg's outstretched paw.

"Hey-!" Protested Spiderleg "you could've asked!"

"Sorry," mewed Heathertail looking at her paws "me and Mallownose are having a competition to see who can get all the cards first."

"UGGH! That annoying cat!?" Groaned Lionblaze stuffing his mouth with every flavor beans.

"He's very nice!" Retorted Heathertail "just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't!"

Lionblaze looked put-out.

"Soooo..." Meowed Spiderleg in an effort to change the subject "are you guys tot's exited for your first year!?"

Heathertail stared at him "did you just say tot's?"

"Err," mewed Spiderleg

"- don't ever say that again!" Interrupted Lionblaze "ever!"

"Okay ok.." muttered Spiderleg hanging his head.

"So" mewed Lionblaze "are you guys totally excited for your first year!?"

"Yeah!" Replied Heathertail enthusiastically.

Spiderleg gave Lionblaze the Death-glare and moved farther along the bench toward the window.

Lionblaze shrugged "I hope I'm not in Shadowytherin I want to be in Thunderdoor!" (Shadowytherin, Thunderdoor, Riverclaw and Windufflepuff are the four houses at Hogwarts.)

"That's great!" meowed Heathertail enthusiastically.

"It would be cool to be in Thunderdoor!" Spiderleg nodded.

"Yeah, I hope I'm in Thunderdoor too." Lionblaze snickered, "and I hope Mallownose is in Shadowytherin."

Heathertail gave him the death-glare and moved to the other side of the compartment next to Spiderleg

"So," mewed Spiderleg changing the subject "what card did you get Lionblaze?"

"I got Smudge" he replied holding out the card "the Minister of Magic. You can have it. I have two of him"

"No thanks," Spiderleg said " but Heathertail might want it."

Spiderleg gestured toward the light brown tabby who was eyeing the card hungrily her tail twitching back and forth.

"Here," meowed Lionblaze holding out the card.

"MINE!" She squealed and pounced on the card, pinning it to the carpeted floor of the compartment.

Spiderleg rolled his eyes "She's mental. I hope she's not in the same house as me!"

Heathertail gave him the death-glare again and leapt back into her seat.

The breaks squealed as they pulled into the Hogwarts platform. Smoke filled the sky as students clambered out of the train.

Heathertail stumbled onto the stone platform accidentally knocking over Breezepelt who went sprawling on the pavement.

"Watch it!" he hissed spitting out dust.

"Sorry!" meowed Heathertail looking sheepish.

Breezepelt shoved her into the side of the train and stalked off.

"Well that was considerate." Lionblaze meowed sarcastically his tail twitching.

Heathertail dusted herself off "nothing I wouldn't expect from a ratty old elder like Breezepelt" she growled.

Lionblaze purred in amusement.

"Who is that!" Screeched Spiderleg staring up at a golden-brown tabby the size of a Lionclan warrior.

"First years!" Yowled the tom "First years this way!"

"C'mon!" yowled Lionblaze running towards the tom. "We're first years!"

Heathertail and Spiderleg stepped forward hesitantly towards the tom.

"Is everyone here?" Boomed the tom looking down at the first years. They nodded shyly "Alright!" he meowed "Let's go then!"

The golden cat led the way to a small group of boats docked on the side of the lake. The tom clambered into the largest boat filling up the three seats. The rest of the first years climbed into the surrounding boats.

"UGGH!" screeched Mallownose as he fell in the lake spattering the rest of the first years with silver droplets. Lionblaze and the rest of the first years snickered. Mallownose rose to the surface and struck out strongly for the opposite bank his paws sending ripples over the silver surface of the lake.

Lionblaze scowled. _Why couldn't he have drowned!_ he thought as Heathertail rushed over to haul Mallownose out of the lake.


End file.
